Impromptu
by Zohh
Summary: Sly: Sokka is clever, or so he thinks.
1. Conceited

So this whole Avatar Shipping Week idea I had didn't really pull through, but I wasn't expecting it to either. But, I did like the prompts that I came up with, so I figured it would be fun to write a few drabbles.

* * *

"Sokka, stop acting so stupid and just ask for help,"

"I don't need any help, I can do this on my own!" he said indignantly.

Suki shook her head. "You are so full of yourself sometimes."

"What do you mean I'm full of myself? I can do anything!"

"Sokka, just take a step back and look at what you are trying to do," Suki said, trying to stay calm.

He looked back at her and did what she said, staring at the fallen tree blocking their campsite.

"I can move it," he said, running up and straining to lift it.

"Just admit that you can't move the fallen tree on your own and I'll go ask Aang or Toph to help."

"But I can do it on my own,"

Slapping her hand to her forehead, Suki walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sokka, it's okay," she reassured him, though her face was much less from that. "Stop acting so vain, you can't be the best at everything."

"But-but, I _am_," Sokka strung out his words, the tree still unmoved from its original spot.

Suki rolled her eye, receiving what she got for falling in love with a conceited buffoon.

* * *

Because Sokka is full of himself.


	2. Lust

His hands made their way to her waist, pinning her up against the wall. With a smug smile, he hastily pressed his lips to hers, her arms snaking around his neck.

"You shouldn't be here," Mai said quietly.

Zuko didn't answer, but instead kissed her once more, refraining both of them from speaking. Mai's arms fell from his neck to his shoulders, her hands squeezing them tightly. The metal wall of the prison chamber she was pushed up against was cold compared to the heat radiating off of them.

"You shouldn't be here," Mai breathed again, her voice barely above a whisper.

"But I _want_ to be here," Zuko replied, the corners of his mouth rising into a smirk, a sort of craving and eagerness to his tone.

* * *

Because it would be pretty epic if while freeing prisoners, Zuko were to ditch everyone and go make out with Mai in her cell.

By the way, I highly encourage you all to take a stab at these prompts- it's quite fun, especially with the knowledge of Avatar ending in just a few short days.


	3. Facetious

I am terrible sorry for posting this one late, I was unusually busy yesterday. I should have _Zest_ up today, too.

* * *

"Oh yeah, just give it to the giant, fluffy animal!" Sokka said, flailing his arms in the air.

"C'mon Sokka, Appa deserves a treat every now and then. He does carry all of us around," Aang reminded him, rubbing his pet on the head.

"Yeah, seriously Sokka, when was the last time we all piled on you and you took us to our next destination?" Toph asked, picking at her nails.

Sokka walked away, grumbling to himself. He kicked a rock, stubbing his tow in the process, and yelped from the pain.

"Sokka, don't worry, it was only blubbered seal jerky," Suki said, walking up next to him as he tended to his injured toe.

"_Only_ blubbered seal jerky?" he said over dramatically. "That's like saying Aang is _only_ the Avatar!"

Suki looked at him, crossing her arms. "Oh, of course,"

"It's like sayin-- Hey! Are you mocking me?"

"What? No, of course not." Suki smirked.

* * *

Because Sokka _is_ a sarcastic clown.


	4. Zest

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Katara asked, holding back her laughter.

"Har, har," Aang replied, obviously disgruntled. They were sitting in uncomfortable wooden chairs, surrounded by a older people in elaborate clothing. The joys of being the Avatar and his friends- fancy parties.

"I suppose since you're the Avatar, you have to show an example for the citizens," Katara said, "Meaning, _you_ have to stay put the entire time," she smiled teasingly.

"You're right Katara, but you are close, personal friends with the Avatar, therefore, you, too, have to stay put," he reminded her.

"Well, I don't _have to_,"

"Unless you want to embarrass yourself, like Sokka," the two of them looked down the table they were sitting at, watching Sokka stuff his face with three platefuls of food.

Trying to look like she wasn't related to him, Katara giggled, and turned back towards Aang.

"Ah, Avatar Aang!" an elderly man wearing a long, flowing robe came up to the two of them.

Katara had to clasp her hands over her mouth to suppress her laughter. The look on Aang's face kept falling as the old nobleman continued to talk to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she whispered again as the noble turned his head to talk to another person.

Smirking, Aang replied, "I am now," His hand slid underneath the table, disappearing from the eyes of everyone at the party.

The elderly man whirled back around to finish speaking to the Avatar, and Katara gasped. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep her face straight, her dress cloths feeling tight and constricted.

"Well, now that it's been over a year," Aang went on to the man, "it should be easier to settle disputes between the nations." His hand was now on Katara's knee, gently squeezing it.

Smiling, the nobleman left them, Katara letting out a breath of relief.

"Aang! What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, trying to push his hand off of her thigh.

"Enjoying myself,"

* * *

Because Aang likes to do things with relish.


	5. Sly

Obviously, I did not get this one up in a timely fashion._ Jest_ should be up soon. But, this one takes place during _The Southern Raiders_.

* * *

Quietly, she tip-toed across the campsite, trying to make it to her destination without stirring anyone.

"Oops! Wrong tent," Suki said awkwardly as she and Zuko bumped into each other.

"Sorry. Do you need to talk to Sokka too?" he asked, stopping her from running away.

"Nope, not me," Suki hastily walked back, only turning around briefly to see Zuko walk into Sokka's tent. She hid behind the boulder near Sokka's tent, waiting for Zuko to leave.

"Suki!" he whispered, only to find that Zuko was still watching him.

Laughing to herself, Suki dashed into the tent, landing on top of Sokka.

"Very smooth," he commented, helping her to sit up better.

"I should be saying that to you," she said, looking around. "I see you went all out,"

"I told you I was going to,"

"Yes, but I didn't actually _believe_ you."

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms.

"All it means is that you can be… unbelievable sometimes."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes, yes I am," she answered confidently.

Sokka stared at her hardly before shouting, "Ahh! Someone's coming!"

Naturally, Suki turned her head to the opening of the tent, waiting for whomever it was to come in. However, no one did come into the tent, but instead Sokka jumped on top of her, grinning furtively.

"What a clever distraction," she said, her own sly smile gracing her lips.

"I know, I'm good,"

"But," Suki said, ignoring the fact that Sokka was leaning down to kiss her. She pushed her arms up and rolled them both over, now becoming the dominant one. "Not clever enough." With that, Suki kissed him, a roguish look in her eye.

* * *

Because Suki was trained in the art of stealth.


End file.
